1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a telephone, and particularly to a telephone with handsfree function.
2. Description of Related Art
A telephone includes a telephone set and a handset arranged on the telephone set. Nowadays, most telephones provide handsfree function via speakerphones, which allows users to speak to each other without holding the handset. However, when the handsfree function is turned on during a call, a voice of a caller may be too loud, and vibrations caused by the amplitude of the voice may cause the handset to shake slightly on the telephone set and cause noise.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the described limitations.